


Skira

by mandodo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boba rules Tatooine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandodo/pseuds/mandodo
Summary: 'If Mando is a gunslinger, then Boba needs to be a barbarian.'And trust me, he is.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 28
Kudos: 186





	1. Intro: The throne room

Boba found himself enjoying his new position, after all these years of working as a bounty hunter for Jabba the Hutt and Darth Vader, he finally was the one in charge.   
He had claimed the throne and by doing so, he had become the new crime lord of Tatooine.   
His reputation struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. No one had dared to reclaim the throne for the Hutts.   
And if anyone was brave enough to question his rule in public, his trustworthy assassin Fennec Shand would deal with them by executing them in front of his throne, partly for his own entertainment, but mostly to set an example.  
  
And it worked. He was the most powerful ruler Tattooine had ever seen, his word was their command.

In the first days of his rule, Fennec and Boba had put an end to slavery throughout the whole planet- setting up a death penalty for anyone who wouldn’t comply.   
It had been the first big and most important change he made.

The second would be that all the Beskar found on Tatooine had to be handed over to him.   
Using Beskar as payment would become forbidden; even owning Beskar as a non-Mandalorian would be punished by death.  
  
The Mandalorian Din Djarin had inspired him to come back to the Mandalore roots of him and his father.   
The way he risked his life by killing a Crayt Dragon in order to retrieve Boba Fett’s armor, had given him a new found respect for the Mandalorian ways.  
  
If there was anyone who deserved to rule Mandalore, it was Din Djarin.   
He might’ve been a zealot, but he was more worthy of wielding the Darksaber than Bo-Katan would ever be.

He imagined Djarin sitting on the throne in Mandalore, like he was sitting on his in Tatooine.

He hoped their paths would cross again someday.


	2. The stolen armor

Boba was sitting on his throne, enjoying the party he had thrown, until he saw Fennec entering the throne room with a concerned look on her face.  
She came closer to him and cleared her throat. ‘Fett, a moment?’, she asked.  
Boba gave her a nod of approvement and Fennec moved herself to stand next to his throne.

‘There’s a servant that demands to speak with you. I told him not to bother you because of the celebration, but he insists. He said he found…’  
She went silent for a moment, choosing her next words with care.  
‘Found what.’ Boba grumbled impatiently.  
‘Mandalorian armor. He showed it to me, and I think… Well of course I’m not sure but it looks like… It looks like it could be the armor of Mando.’  
Boba’s blood seemed to run cold. ‘Bring him to me!’ he growled.  
Fennec nodded and left to get the servant.

In the meantime, Boba got up and declared the party was over and everyone had to leave _right now_.  
The guests quickly left the room, and a few moments later Fennec returned with the servant.

‘My lord,’ the servant started as he kneeled down in front of Boba’s throne.  
‘Forgive me. I got this armor of some Jawa’s. Since they travel around all the time, I thought I’d take it with me so I could immediately bring it to you.’  
He placed the bag in front of Boba’s feet, the contents of it clanking in the progress.  
Fennec got the bag and handed it over to Boba.  
‘Thank you, Whatever you paid for this armor, you will be rewarded double the price. You can wait outside for now.’ Boba said.  
‘Thank you my lord.’, the servant answered as he got up and hastily left the throne room.

Boba swallowed hard as he slid his hand in the bag and felt the shape of a helmet. His heart was pounding as he took it out.  
It was indeed a Mandalorian helmet, made of shiny Beskar. And it looked exactly like Din’s.  
The dark viewplate of it was shattered, and Boba felt himself become dizzy.  
‘It could be from another Mandalorian…’, Fennec tried to comfort him.  
‘There’s only one way to find out; the _aliik*._ ’ Boba stated with a husky voice, and he emptied the contents of the bag all at once.  
The pieces of armor clattered as they hit the ground.

Boba bent down to inspect them, and with great sadness he found exactly what he was looking for.  
With shaking hands, he picked up the shoulder plate from the ground and held it in front of him.  
The Mudhorn signet on it shimmered in the light.  
‘No… It can’t be. ’ Boba whispered. _  
__'Dank Farrik.’_ Fennec exclaimed as she realized what Boba had found.  
Boba let the piece of armor fall from his trembling hands and fell on his knees. 

He picked up Din’s helmet and pressed it against his own and sobbed.  
Boba remembered his first interaction with Din, when he asked him for his armor. _  
'If you want my armor, you’ll have to peel it off my dead body.’,_ he had replied. 

There is no way Din would have given up his armor willingly. They took it from his corpse. He was dead.

‘ _My burc’ya*_ … I will avenge you.’, he whispered to Din’s helmet.

He then turned to Fennec, who had kneeled down next to him.  
‘Go back to that servant. Find out where and how the Jawa’s got this armor.’  
Fennec slowly got up, looking at him in concern. ‘You’ll be all right?’, she asked.  
‘Yes. Just let me mourn him for now.’  
Fennec nodded and left the room, leaving a shattered Boba Fett behind.

 _ **Aliik** ,_ translated from Mandalorian: signet  
_**Burc’ya** ,_ translated from Mandalorian: friend


	3. Mando lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start this chapter by thanking all of you for the amount of love I received for my work thus far!  
> I love reading your comments and evertytime I get a kudo it puts a smile of my face! You're all too sweet <3  
> I am sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter- I had several essays to write. But the wait is finally over!  
> I hope you will enjoy reading this new chapter! :)

‘Tell me where you found the Mandalorian armor.’, Fennec demanded from the Jawa she held up in the air by his collar. The Jawa responded only with panicking screeches, as he was dangling in the air.  
‘I don’t have time for this.’, Fennec grumbled as she threw the Jawa on the ground.  
Jawas could be so darn stubborn sometimes, but she would get them to speak. She pointed her rifle at the Jawa crumbling at the ground, and then faced the others. They were all huddled together in a corner.  
‘Tell me how you got your filthy hands on that armor or I’ll kill your friend.’, Fennec spat at them. The Jawa’s shuffled around nervously, mumbling to one another.  
‘Now.’  
One of the Jawas stepped forward.  
‘Speak.’, Fennec said as she flicked the switch of her translator.  
The Jawa told her what happened and how they found the Mandalorian. Fennec took a moment to reevaluate the story, and then put her weapon away.  
‘Thank you for your cooperation and honesty,’ she started, ‘But I am afraid this doesn’t make up for breaking Boba Fett’s laws concerning Beskar.’  
She turned around and nodded at one of the soldiers of her squad.  
‘Execute them all.’, she plainly said as she left the Sandcrawler to report her shocking new found information to Boba.

‘Fett!’ Fennec exclaimed as she entered the throne room in a haste.  
‘What is it.’ Boba grumbled as he moved his head up to face her.  
He was sitting on the throne, still holding Mando’s helmet in his hands.  
He had taken his own helmet off, and Fennec looked at him for a moment. His eyes looked sad and his whole complexion seemed defeated.

‘Stop staring at me. Report what you’ve found.’, he growled as he put Din’s helmet away.  
‘You can stop mourning him. He isn’t dead.’  
‘What?’ Boba shot up from his throne. ‘What happened to him? Where is he?’  
‘I talked to the Jawas. They said they found an escape pod that had crashed in the desert a few days ago.’, Fennec answered.  
‘And I assume Mando was inside of it?’  
‘Yes. The Jawas said he was unconscious when they found him. Well, they thought he was dead, but they were too scared to steal his armor from him. Until some Hutt loyalists showed up. Apparently they granted Bib Fortuna the throne after Jabba the Hutt died, and by killing him, you seriously pissed them off.’

‘What did they do to Din?’, Boba growled.  
‘They stripped him off his armor and gave it to the Jawas, knowing that it eventually would come back to you. Then after giving a message for you to the Jawas, they took him.’  
Fennec could see Boba going through an rollercoaster of emotions in just a few moments- his complexion had changed from defeated to hopeful; but now she could see his face become dark with anger. Fennec knew Boba had a soft spot for Mando. The news she was about to bring him would make him furious- she hoped he wouldn’t do anything reckless as a result of his anger.  
‘Did you manage to retrieve this message?’, he asked her with a harsh voice.  
‘Yes…’, Fennec hesitantly answered Boba.  
‘What is it? Tell me.’, Boba demanded.

Fennec sighed. She couldn’t keep Mando’s unfortunate fate a secret from Boba. She would tell him the truth, and after she would try to keep him from making any irrational decisions that would put himself, her, or most importantly Mando, in danger.

‘They want to reclaim the throne. They know they are no match for you, so they took Din to use him as leverage, knowing you’ve teamed up with him before.’  
‘Dank Farrik!’, Boba spat. ‘So what do they want me to do?’  
‘They want to meet you in the palace. If you willingly surrender to them and give them free access to the throne, they will return Din to you alive.’  
‘So if I refuse, they will kill him?’, Boba asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.  
‘Yes.’, Fennec answered, and sighed. ‘So what do we do now?’, she asked him.  
‘We will meet with them,’ Boba started as he slowly put his helmet back on. ‘And then we kill them. All of them. And we get Din back.’

Fennec nodded, but she wasn’t convinced about his plan yet. She knew Boba could go full on barbarian mode when he got angry. She usually didn’t mind- but this situation called for a more thoughtful strategy. After all, Mando’s life was at stake here. Fennec knew like no one else that Boba would never forgive himself if anything happened to Din because of him. She realized it wasn’t her place to put his plan in question, but she had to warn him for the consequences it could have.

‘I don’t know, Fett. The Hutt loyalists seem to be serious about this. They are angry, you’ve killed one of them, so they won’t hesitate to kill him too. If we fight them, Din might get hurt in the process.’, Fennec carefully stated.  
Boba nodded. ‘I know. We will let them come and have our men waiting in the space underneath the floor. After I’ve secured Din, I will give a sign. Then we will ambush them and kill them.’  
‘You seem confident about this plan. What will the sign be?’ Fennec asked curiously. She now realized Boba had come up with a good plan, he would never risk Din getting hurt.

‘I’ll use some fireworks.’, Boba said with a grin. He bent down and took out a piece of Din’s armor from the bag. He held it up in the air, showing it to Fennec. ‘Do you think he would mind if I borrow this to save his ass?’  
Fennec gave the piece of armor a close look, and saw it was Din’s vambrace, the one employed with whistling birds. She laughed, realizing what Boba was planning to do.  
‘I don't know- he might be a little sour about it. Let’s find out.’ 


	4. The imprisonment of Mando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Writing this chapter took more time than I expected it would... I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for it.  
> I hope you will enjoy it, though! :)
> 
> You are all very sweet and I thank you for your support. <3

Din squinted his eyes as he tried to look around in the barely lit prison cell.  
The few rays of light that managed to cross the heavy prison bars came from a flickering torch just outside the big wooden door.

His stomach rumbled; he hadn’t eaten for days. He scanned the ground in the hopes of some food scraps, but found nothing. He sighed and leaned close to the wooden bucket of water standing next to him.  
He could barely move; if he would stretch out his arms too far, the chains around his wrists would pull tight, which would put pressure on the collar around his neck which they were connected to.  
He scooped some water with his hands and slurped it up, careful not to waste a single drop of the precious liquid. The bucket was getting emptier each day, and by the looks of it he wouldn’t get a refill.

Din sighed as he stared through the iron bars, hoping that someone would come for him. He anticipated they were going to starve him to death. Why didn’t they just kill him? They already took his beskar armor, what else could they want from him? After all, without his beskar he wasn’t worth a thing.

Or did they simply want him to suffer as he was slowly rotting away in one of their cells, chained to the wall, stripped from his armor and his dignity?

He wanted to cry out- beg for them to come and put him out of his misery.  
But he wouldn’t. As long as there was air in his lungs he would fight to stay alive. He would survive to make up to his promise to Grogu. He would see him again; the thought of it was the only thing keeping him sane inside these prison walls. 

It meant he couldn’t stay here- he had to escape. But how?

He couldn’t even stand up because of the big throbbing wound on his leg, but that wouldn’t stop him. He attempted to pull himself up by grabbing onto the stone wall, while he tried to ignore the burning pain coming from the cut on the side of his chest.  
Din balanced himself on his good leg as he reached out to the spot where his chains were attached to. He gritted his teeth in pain, as he attempted to detach his chains from the wall. The collar pressed hard against his neck; making it hard to breathe.  
He could feel the sweat running from his forehead as he put all of his energy in his efforts into standing up and breaking free.

  
It didn’t work.

  
Black dots started to dance in front of his eyes from the lack of oxygen, and the burning sensation of pain took over.  
‘Dank farrik!’, he grunted as he let himself collapse to the ground.  
He pressed his hand against the gaping cut on his chest while he was gasping for air.  
It probably got infected, just as the wound on his upper leg.  
If starvation wouldn’t kill him, the spreading infection surely would. Still, he was lucky his wounds got cauterized right when they were applied to him- otherwise he’d have died from blood loss already. He guessed that was a benefit of getting cut by the darksaber.

Din wished Bo-Katan would have just accepted the darksaber when he tried to hand it over to her. He tried to convince her to do so multiple times; but she firmly refused, honoring the rules.  
But Din knew she was still after the saber nonetheless, and she would do _anything_ to get it. And if following the rules meant she had to fight Din Djarin to the death, she would.

So eventually, she had challenged him to a battle over the ownership of the darksaber, and the claim to the throne that came with it.  
Din did not want to fight her, but he knew he was ought to.  
Rules were rules. He was a Mandalorian, after all.  
 _This was the way._

During the battle that followed, Din had only defended himself. He had not launched any serious attacks on Bo-Katan.  
She, on the other hand, had fought him with everything she got.  
It didn’t take long for her to kick the saber out of Din’s hands. She had quickly picked it up, and pointed it at him.  
‘It’s yours now. I yield.’, Din had said as he had lifted his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.  
‘You barely fought me, Djarin. I haven’t earned this weapon just yet. Fight me now, or you will die a coward- by the hands of the rightful ruler of Mandalore.’, Bo-Katan had exclaimed, as she lifted the saber in the air.  
She then barged towards Din, and in the following fight she had managed to injure him badly with the darksaber, by skillfully bypassing his beskar armor.

First, she had struck him in the side of his chest, quickly followed by a blow in his upper leg.  
Din had fallen down to his knees as he cried out in pain.   
Bo-Katan had then given Din one last kick to his chest, making him collapse on the ground.  
‘Because you have shown me mercy, I will do the same for you. But you are a coward, nonetheless. I hereby ban you from the planet Mandalore. You are to never show your face here again.’, Bo-Katan had stated.   
She had then turned to Koska Reeves, who had kneeled herself down before the new _Manda'alor_.  
'Take him away.', Bo-Katan had ordered her. 

The last thing Din remembered was Koska Reeves dragging his heavily injured body out of the throne room, and pulling him into an escape pod.   
After that, his memory became dark. He must have passed out when the pod launched.

When he woke up hours later, he had found himself locked up inside this dark dungeon, without his armor.

A sudden, loud, clanking noise made Din snap back to reality. A Gammorean guard was hitting the prison bars with a stick.  
Upon seeing Din shoot up as a reaction, the guard grunted.  
‘Still alive, is he? Good, good.’, he heard someone else say.

Finally, Din thought, someone was coming for him.

The door got unlocked, and then it swung open.

A male Twi'lek entered his cell, accompanied by two heavily armored Gammorean guards.  
‘Well well, aren’t you all pathetic without your shiny armor.’, the Twi'lek mocked him.

Din remained silent. The Twi’lek moved closer and knelt down next to him.  
‘But a fine male member of your species, nonetheless.’, he said as he stroked Din’s cheek with one of his long nails.  
‘I can see why the king of Tatooine doesn’t want you dead. It would be such a shame.’, he said, and chuckled.

‘The king of Tatooine?’, Din thought by himself. Since when was Tatooine under the rule of a king?  
Perhaps this new, so called king was the one responsible for his imprisonment?

The Twi’lek stood up and nodded at the guards. ‘Get him.’  
One of the Gammoreans moved towards Din and detached his chains from the wall.  
For a split second, Din thought about fighting his way out. But he knew the odds weren’t in his favor.  
The guard roughly lifted him up by the collar on his neck, which made Din grunt in pain.

‘Oh, try to at least be a bit careful with him, you reckless beast!,’, the Twi’lek exclaimed dramatically, 'If he dies now, the deal's off.'   
The Gammorean grunted in response and loosened his grip on the chains. 

‘Before we go, I’ve got a small favor for you. I heard you Mandalorians aren’t keen on showing your faces in public.’, the Twi’lek said, and a mean grin appeared on his face.  
He gestured at the second guard, who stepped forward and put a rag bag over Din’s head.   
The hopeless sight of the once feared Mandalorian bounty hunter made the Twi'lek laugh. He rubbed his hands in excitement.  
‘Well then. Let’s get to our rendezvous with the king.’ 


End file.
